Manhattan BackAlley
by LovesBrooklyn
Summary: Snoddy finds a girl in an alley in Manhattan and takes her in. She matures into a Newsie who falls for Blink. But, it's Snoddy to the rescue again when Blink leaves her in Brooklyn.
1. Chapter 1: Snoddy and BackAlley

(NOTE: Sarah does not exist in this story. NOTE TO ANY SARAH FANS: deal with it! Nobody likes her!)

(ANOTHER NOTE: DISCLAIMER: I don't own newsies. I wish owned those hot boys though!)

(ONE MORE NOTE: I do own Alley. {That includes all forms of her. Back-Alley, Al, Side-Alley, Side, Alley-Girl, Alleyway, Alley Cat.} I also own Rust. There's only one form of him. And Tape.)

(Oh, darn, NOTE: This is the first fan fic I EVER wrote. I wrote it...last year sometimes. Please be nice. Thank you!)

-Start-

**Chapter 1: Snoddy and Back-Alley**

I stayed crouched in the corner of that dark alley. I felt the bruises and open sores. Suddenly, a boy crouched down in front of me. He looked about 16 or 17 years old and had dashing good looks.

"Hi," he whispered. "I'm Snoddy. Are you okay?" He seemed gentle enough. All I need was a god night's sleep and some food. I shook my head. "Are you in pain?" I nodded. He had no idea. It hurt to blink and the nodding and shaking my head was killing me. "Come with me to the lodge house. We can set you up with a place to stay."

I nodded, and asked, "We?"

He laughed; he had a great smile. "The other newsies. You'll meet them soon enough." He slowly and gently pulled me up by the hands. I limped as I followed him to the lodge. It was just another block over. He grabbed my hand softly and helped me over the curb. We entered the lodge house and the group of chattering boys quieted at the sight of me.

"Whoa," one said.

"Ouch," another commented.

"What happened to her," another asked.

"Kloppman," Snoody said. "This is---" He stopped and turned towards me. "Sorry, I never got to ask you your name."

"Just giver her a nickname," Kloppman said impatiently.

"All right," Snoddy said. "How about 'Back-Alley'?"

"Why 'Back-Alley'?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I found you in an alley."

I nodded. "Okay then."

One of the Newsies came up to me. He was wearing cutoffs and dark suspenders. "I'm Mush." He said, he stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"I guess I'm…Back-Alley," I said.

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," I said with a smile.

"Name's Racetrack Higgins," Another one said. He was a little on the shorter side, but he was still pretty cute. He had a dark newsie cap on and a plaid vest. He was also smoking a fat cigar. "What happened to you," He asked.

"Umm," Snoddy said, cutting him off. "I'll take you to get settled, Alley."

I nodded and followed Snoddy up the stairs. He came to a closed door and said, "This is where you will stay. The rest of us our in the next room, the one to your left." He lead me into the small, dark bunk room.

I walked over to the window on the opposite side of the room. I looked at the window onto the crowded streets of New York City.

He came to stand next to me. "Do you like it here? So far, I mean," He said.

I nodded with a smile. "I like it so far."

He smiled. "I'm glad." He paused. "Now, come on. I want to get you cleaned up." He led me to big bathroom. He washed my face and covered my cuts with a thick orange paste that stung. He washed it off and said, "Nothings too serious. Are you sure you don't have any cuts on your legs or stomach?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

He helped me take care of the rest of the cuts. He took my face in his hands. "Not too bad. You'll live."

I nodded. "Thank you, Snoddy."

"You're welcome, Alley." He said with a smile. He took my back into my room. He put the tube of orange paste for my cuts on the nightstand. "In case you need it tonight."

I nodded. "Okay."

It was awkward for a second. Suddenly he asked, "Will you tell me what happened?"

I sighed and said, "I'm not really sure. It happened in the alley that you found me in. Two teenage boys, they were-"

"Who were they?" Snoddy said suddenly.

"I don't know." I said. "That was the first time I had ever seen them."

"What did they look like?" he asked.

"Like brothers," I said. "Kinda ugly. With slick black hair."

"Can you be more specific?" Snoddy asked, but I think he already knew who the boys were.

"Well, one had a mustache. And they were both wearing hats." I said with a shrug, "But that's all I remember."

"Them damn Delancy's." He muttered.

"Them who?" I asked.

"Them bums," He muttered. "I'll soak 'em."

"What?" I said.

"Nothin'." He shook his head. "Come downstairs. So, the guys can meet you."

I nodded and followed him back down to the lobby. "All right, guys, listen up." Snoddy yelled over the chatting Newsies. Nobody shut up and I fought the urge to laugh.

"Hey, hey!" One yelled. "Shut up!"

"That's Jack Kelly." Snoddy said. "He's leader. We do what he says." I noticed; everybody had shut up.

"All right," Snoddy said, addressing the whole group. "This is Back-Alley, Alleyway, Side-Alley, or just Alley. Call her what you please." He took a deep breath. _How did I get so many nicknames? _"She'll be staying with us for awhile."

"How'd she get all busted up?" Race asked.

"She's a victim of the Delancy's." Snoddy said. Uproar suddenly occurred. They all had the same reaction that Snoddy had had. I heard comments like, "We'll soak 'em!" (Racetrack) "Dem bums!" (Jack) "What finks!" (Bumlets) "They beat up a girl?" (Mush)

"All right, all right," Snoddy said. "Calm down."

"Don't worry, Alley," Jack said. "I'll soak 'em tomorrow." I smiled and nodded.

"All right, guys," Snoddy said. "Get back to your stupid poker games."

The boys turned back to whatever they were doing and Snoddy began to lead me around to the different table, introducing me to the different boys. "This is Racetrack, Mush, and Jack Kelly," Snoddy informed me.

They all shook my hand and Jack said, "You can call me Cowboy, if you want."

I nodded. "Okay."

Snoddy led me over to the next table. "All right," he said to the boys at the table. "Introduce yourselves!"

"Crutchy," A boy with red, curly hair said immediately. I noticed he had a wooden crutch leaning on the table next to him. I nodded my head and shook his hand.

"Well, you already meant me." Mush said standing up to shake my hand.

"Are you still Mush?" I asked.

He nodded and laughed. He sat back down and the boy the right of him stood up. "I'm Jake," he said.

I shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

We moved on to the next table and three more boys were ready to introduce themselves. "I'm Bumlets," the first one said. He had dark skin and dark eyes. "It's nice to meet you," he added.

"You too," I said. I didn't feel like shaking his hand.

The next one said, "I'm Racetrack." He wore a plaid vest, as I said before. And he was still smoking a fat, now-shorter cigar.

"Why do you smoke?" I asked him.

"Why not?" He asked. I shrugged; I didn't really have an answer. We all stood or sat around in silence for a couple of seconds, looking at the only boy left at the table who had not introduced himself yet. Racetrack nudged him. "You gonna say hello, Kid?"

The boy was wearing an eye patch. I had noticed that first thing. The next thing I noticed was that he had red/brown-ish hair. The next thing I noticed is that he was kinda cute. "Yeah," he said. He stood up and avoided my eye contact. "I'm Kid-Blink," he said.

I shook his hand and searched for his eye contact. "I'm Alley," I said. I wanted him to look at me! He didn't.

Kloppman came in and started barking orders for us to go to bed. "You kids need to go to bed! I'm waking you up at dawn tomorrow! To sell the papes! Go to bed! Dream of papes!" He was so annoying.

Snoddy led me upstairs and into my room. "So," he said. I nodded and we stood in silence. "What do you think of the guys?"

I thought for a moment. "Crutchy's voice is kinda annoying. But not too bad. Racetrack seems like a total smart ass. Bumlets seems swell. So does Jack." I paused. "But…Kid-Blink is…" I trailed off. I didn't want to tell Snoddy I thought Kid was a totally cute jackass.

"He was kinda shy today, huh?" Snoddy said thoughtfully, as if it had just occurred to him.

"Shy?" I asked. "More like snotty." Snoddy shot me a look. "I said snotty, not Snoddy," I said defensively.

"Are you gonna be okay tonight?" Snoddy asked, changing the subject.

I sat down on the bed. "I think I'll be okay."

Snoddy nodded. "You know that I'm in the next room. You can come and get any of us if you need something."

I nodded and he started to leave. "Snoddy?" I called out to him before he was at the door.

"Alley?" He asked back, turning around to face me.

I walked over to him and he took my hand. "Thank you for everything you've done today," I said.

"You're welcome." He said. He squeezed my hand. "Good night."

He let my hand go. "Good night," I replied. He shut the door and I turned to look at the empty room.

I was so tired. It had been a long.

I gazed longingly at the empty bed in front of me. I threw myself into it and fell into a deep sleep.

***

"_S'cuse me, sweetface," one of the teenage boys had said as the other one cut me off from behind. _

"_Stop it!" I yelled. "Leave me alone!" I ran into a nearby alley. Bad move. _

"_Stay there, sweetie, this won't hurt," the ugliest one said. _

"_Stop!" I yelled as I felt his fist hit me in the stomach. _

"Alley!" Snoddy yelled, shaking me by the shoulders. "Al!"

I woke up panting. "Snoddy," I breathed quietly. I threw my arms around his neck, continuing to pant. "Snoddy," I repeated in a whisper. My face was wet with tears. "Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"I came in to open your window. But, you were crying pretty loudly." Snoddy informed me.

"I'm sorry," I cried.

"It's fine," Snoddy said as we pulled out of the hug at the same time. "It's okay. Don't cry. Please, doll face." He wiped the single tear that was running down my face. I threw myself back onto the bed with exhaustion. "What's wrong, Al," Snoddy said. "Talk to me."

I sighed and sat up. "Maybe I should just leave," I said, voicing my biggest fear.

"What?" Snoddy asked. "Why?"

"I don't have any clothes." I said, looking down at my ragged outfit. "I have no money."

Snoddy sat in the bed next to me. "The money thing is no problem," he told me. "What about rent?" I said. "And I need a job!"

"You can sell papes with us!" Snoddy said. "I'll teach you the ropes. And, I paid your rent already."

My jaw dropped open. "But, the end of the month is coming up."

"I paid for two months. You don't have to worry about that. And I'll pay for your first couple of day's worth of papers, too." Snoddy said. "And you can borrow some clothes. I'll get you some in the morning."

"Thank you, Snoddy." I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome," He said. He gave me a long hug and I held all my tears back. "Good night," he said again.

"'Night," I echoed. I laid back in my bed and feel into a pleasant, dream-less sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn

**_NOTE: I really don't think anyone is reading this. Or can even read this at all. But I feel stupid just posting the first chapter. So I'll continue to post the chapters. *shrug* Oh, and, PLEASE review if you are reading. thank you!_**

**Chapter 2: Dawn**

Snoddy came into my room at dawn. He was carrying a large pile of clothes, just like he said he would.

"Here you go," Snoddy said. "I got clothes from some of the smaller boys. And Jack even offered up his rope belt. And, Racetrack offered up Mush's old hat."

I nodded. "Tell them all I said thank you." Snoddy nodded and left so I could get dressed.

I put on a pair of pants that were kinda big on me. I tried to put the belt on put didn't know how to knot it. I threw on an undershirt I found somewhere in the pile. It was big too. And threw an over shirt and vest over it. The vest was plaid and I figured it was one of Race's. I quickly braided my long hair into two French braids.

I walked down into the lobby where a bunch of sleepy boys were rubbing their eyes. They looked at me walking down the stairs and laughed. My jaw dropped open playfully. "I didn't think I looked THAT bad," I exclaimed.

Snoddy made his way over to me with a smile. "You look like a newsie," he told me.

Jack walked over to me. "Need help with the belt," he asked.

I nodded. "I couldn't figure out how to knot it."

Cowboy took the rope from my hand. He pulled it around my waist and pulled my close to knot it. He was half way done with the knot, when I felt someone walk past me quickly and knock me in the shoulder, throwing me into Jack. I pulled myself up and looked over to see that it was Kid-Blink who had run into me. Jack finished the knot quickly.

"Thanks, Cowboy!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"You're welcome." He said.

I looked over at Kid-Blink and then at Jack. "He doesn't like me very much. Does he?"

Jack didn't say anything, but put a gentle arm around my shoulders. We walked out of the lodge together. I let Jack lead me to the circulation office. About half way there, Snoddy caught up with us. "I thought she was my girl," he told Jack.

"She's yours?" Jack and Kid-Blink asked. I hadn't noticed that Blink was with Snoddy when he caught up with us.

All three of them looked at me. "What?" I said.

"Whose are you?" Kid asked impatiently.

"Wait, guys!" Snoddy insisted. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant, that I thought I was taking care of her."

"But, whose is she?" Blink insisted.

"Well, I'm obviously not yours," I told him. He looked confused. "You've been so rude to me. Totally giving me the cold shoulder! Running into me!"

Kid-Blink took off. He just ran away. I was talking to him one second and watching him leave the next. I pulled myself out of Jack's grip and walked after him. I had no motivation to catch him, but I figured he was going to the circulation office.

I made it to the circulation office and sat in front of the gates. I pulled my knees up to my chin and sighed. Stupid boys. Snoddy walked over to me and put out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "I'm sorry," he said. I didn't say anything, waiting for him to go on. "We aren't always like that," he added. I waited for him to continue. "And," he said. "If we're gonna act like that, then you shouldn't be any of ours."

I smiled finally, letting him know he was forgiven and everything was okay. He smiled and led me over to the front desk of the office. "I'll get your papes," he told me before he went to get our papers. I stood a couple of feet behind him.

I felt someone's hands on my shoulders and I turned around. It was Cowboy. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I nodded. "Thanks. But it's not your fault. I blame Blink." I paused and chewed on my lip. "Could you…" I trailed off. I wanted to tell Jack to keep that jackass out of my sight, but at the same time, I wanted to know why Blink was so rude to me.

"Talk to Blinky-Boy for you?" Jack asked.

I smiled. That was the perfect substation for what I wanted done. "Yes please." I said.

"Okay," Jack said.

Snoddy walked over to us and nodded at Jack. I sighed in relief; everything was fine with them too. Snoddy handed me about 30 papers and led me out of the way. "These are your papes for the day," he informed me, as if I didn't even know.

"Who do I sell with?" I asked.

He smiled. "ME!"

I nodded with a wide grin. "Good." Kid-Blink walked right by us and didn't say a thing. He was the only one of the three boys who had not apologized for his behavior. He was such a bum.

I tried to get him off my mind, as I turned back to face Snoddy. "So," I said. "How do I sell these?"

He smiled. "Follow my lead." We walked out into the busy street and Snoddy automatically started to yell, "**Extry! Extry! Wildfire in Brooklyn! Read all about it!**"

I watched him before I decided to look through the headlines and skim the articles. That helped a lot. "**Wildfire in Brooklyn! Cause is a mystery! Read all about it! Extry! Extry!**"

An older lady came up to me. "I'll buy one of your papes, little lady," she said.

I smiled and traded her a paper in exchange for a penny. "Thank you," I said. Snoddy came over to me. "I sold my first paper," I told him.

He smiled. "That was fast!"

I smiled smugly. "I'm just getting starting!" I took a step forward and yelled, "**Fire in Brooklyn spreads even farther! Get your World papes right here!**" I sold two more papes in about three minutes.

"You're good!" Snoddy said.

"This is hard!" I said.

"That's because you're telling the truth!" Snoddy informed me.

"Am I supposed to lie?" I asked.

"No, no!" He said. "Just improve the truth."

I nodded slowly. "Okay, I can try." Snoddy nodded and I turned back to the crowd. "**Fire in Brooklyn takes out tallest skyscraper! Read more!**" That seemed to do the trick; several ladies and a couple of men walked over to buy papers from me.

I sold about a dozen papes before I really had to start yelling again. "**Fire in Brooklyn! Does it danger city's rep!**" I sold 5 more papes.

Snoddy walked over to me. "Wow!" He said. "You're more than half way done!"

"This is hard work!" I exclaimed.

"Life as a newsboy…I mean, life as a newsie ain't easy." He told me.

I nodded. I still had ten papers to sell. But, since the morning going-to-work crowd had thinned out, I knew it would be harder. I tried to get some more sales on the fire, but everyone was ignoring the fire story. I searched through the paper to find another story. The second page had a story on an unpopular bank being broken into. I knew most of the costumers probably didn't use that bank, but I could work with this story anyways.

"**Popular bank broken into! Read all about it!**" Three more people bought papers. 7 more to sell.

"**Bank broken into! Ridiculous amount stolen! Extry! Extry!**" Two more men bought papers. 5 more to sell.

"**Who broke into the bank? Look out for this crook! Read more!**" I didn't even know if they know who broke into the bank, but this lie worked. I sold 2 more papes. 3 left.

I looked for another story. "Can I buy a paper?" I heard somebody asked. I looked up to see a boy my age. He looked pretty proper and I figured he was on his way to school.

"Sure," I said. I handed him a paper and he handed me a dime.

"Thanks," he said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after him. "You forgot your change!"

He turned around. "Keep it," he said. He winked at me. And I gave him a big grin.

2 more left to sell.

I began to look for another story. I finally found something. "**Stock markets down! Gold is worth even less!**"

One more man bought a paper. "Thank you," I said as we traded a paper for a nickel. I began to fidget with the money in my pocket to get his change.

"Keep it," he said. He glanced at my stomach. "You look like you could use a decent meal."

"Thank you, sir!" I said with a huge smile. 1 more left to sell…and the street was deserted. I sat down on the curb. Where was Snoddy? I looked around, I didn't see him. Where was he? I hadn't been without him in so long! I stood up, starting to panic.

"Hey, Alley," I heard Snoddy say from behind me.

I turned around, so relieved to see him. "Snoddy," I breathed.

"Yeah?" He asked innocently.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Right behind you," he answered, looking at the single paper in my hand. I noticed he still almost a dozen papes in his hands. "You sold…all of them!" he exclaimed.

I held my last one up. "Except this one!"

He smiled. "Good job." He paused. "You ready to go to Tibby's?"

"Tibby's?" I asked.

"The restaurant," Snoddy said. "For lunch. All the newsboys will be there. And, you need to eat."

I nodded. "Okay."

Snoddy began to lead me in the directions that I figured Tibby's was in. "What do we do after this," I asked.

"We go back to the lodging house, unless there's another edition of the paper. But, it's Wednesday, so there might not be." Snoddy answered.

"What do you mean 'another edition'?" I asked.

"If something big happens," Snoddy said. I gave him a confused look. "If something happens the papers put out another edition. More editions- more money."

"Is that good for the newsboys?" I asked.

Snoddy shrugged. "It takes a lot more work. But, it is good."

I nodded. "How many editions can there be?"

"Anywhere from 1 to 5," Snoddy answered.

"5?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," he said. "But that's very rare."

I nodded. "You were right, this is hard."

He smiled. "But do you like it?"

I smiled and bit my lip, "Yeah!" We had made it to Tibby's. I could tell by the big sign on the door.

"Can I buy your last pape?" A man who was standing near the exit asked.

"Sure." I said with a smile, trading him a penny for my last paper. "Thanks," I said. He nodded in reply.

Snoddy opened the door for me. I suddenly heard a load of newsies great us. "Snoddy-Boy!" (Specs) "Alley!" (Mush) "Look at this, boys! Snoddy brought Alley!" (Boots) "Hey you, Snoddy!" (Jack)

I shook my head and sat next to Mush and Snoddy sat next to me. The waitress came to our table. "Two hot dogs. And two cups of coffee."

"How much is that gonna cost me?" I asked Snoddy. I was still worried about money.

"Don't worry about it," Snoddy said. "I'll pay."

"Snoddy-" I started to argue, but he shot me a look that could kill and I stopped. "Sorry," I muttered. He grabbed my hand under the table.

The hot dogs and coffees came a couple of minutes later. I ate my hot dog extremely fast. I noticed Snoddy was looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked defensively. "I haven't eaten in a long time."

Snoddy nodded. "Okay." I drank the black coffee as I waited for Snoddy to finish.

"Who's ready to go sell the next edition?" Race asked, as he sat next to Mush.

"There's another edition?" I said.

"Yep," he answered. "Hot of the press."

I groaned. "We selling that one too, huh, Snoddy?"

Snoddy nodded. "More money."

I sighed. "I could use some of that." He nodded sadly and took my hand under the table again. "But, I don't want to sell a full thirty this time."

Snoddy nodded and Mush said, "You bought her thirty papes?" Snoddy and I nodded. "How many did she sell," he asked.

"The full thirty," I said.

"By yourself?" Mush asked.

"Snoddy didn't help me, if that's what you're asking," I told him.

He nodded. Snoddy paid the bill and we walked out together. "Thanks, Snoddy." I said.

"You're welcome," he said. We walked in silence for a while. "Can I be completely honest with you," he asked suddenly. I nodded. He paused, searching for the right words. "Are you gonna run away?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted.

"I'm not running away," I said. "Not any time soon." He shot me a serious look. He wasn't joking. I touched his shoulder lightly. "I was only kidding. I'm not running away."

He smiled and nodded. He had gotten the answer he wanted.

We walked up to the circulation window. "I'll buy my papers," I said with a smile.

"No," Snoddy said. I gave him a look. "I told you that I would buy your papes for a couple of days. And that's what I intend to do."

I smiled sweetly. He was so stubborn. "Okay," I whispered. A couple of minutes he walked over to me and handed me some papers.

"How many?" I asked.

"20," he answered.

I nodded. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Not Asking For Any

**Chapter 3: I'm not asking for any**

I said good-night to the boys, walked up to my room, closed the door, yawned, and threw myself on my bed. I know it sounds boring. But, I was so tired. I fell asleep quickly.

"She's already asleep," I heard someone whisper.

"Go," someone else said. "Get out of here."

"Why are you bothering her," another asked.

"She's gonna wake up!" another added.

"She's already awake," I said, sitting up to see the four boys. It was Boots, Snipeshooter, Blink, and Specs.

"Hey, Alley," Specs said, taking a seat on my bed.

"Hi, Specs," I said with a smile as I ran my hands through my hair. "What are you guys doing," I asked with a yawn.

"Kid had something to tell you," Boots said. Suddenly he, Snipeshooter, and Specs left the room, closing the door right in Blink's face.

Blink slapped the door with frustration. "Feel free to leave," I said. "You owe me no time. And I'm not asking for any."

He turned around to face me. I waited for him to say something. He didn't. "Do I owe you anytime?" I asked him finally.

He shook his head. "You owe me no time. And I am asking for no time."

Blink's view

I walked out of her room in a haze. Had I really just told her that I owed her no time? And was asking for no time? When, really, all I wanted was her time.

I dragged myself into my bunk. "Night, Blink," I heard one of the young boys say.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Before they started to yell at me. "Get over it, Blink!" "Gosh!" "Ya bum!"

"Stop bothering me!" I yelled as I turned over to fall asleep.

I didn't fall asleep that night. At all.

Alley's point of view

I hate Blink. For the way he treats. He brushes me off. Cold shoulder, silent treatment. He's just a jackass.

Snoddy woke me up that morning. Just like the day before. "Alley," he whispered. "Al."

"Snoddy," I muttered, sitting up. I rubbed my face. I blinked hard.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "I hate Blink," I said, finally voicing my feelings.

Snoddy gave me a sad smile. "Why?" He asked.

"He's a bum," I said. I sounded like a whiney child, but Snoddy didn't comment.

"All right," Snoddy said. "But that's no reason to leave. Right?"

I nodded. "Right.

* * *

I had been a newsie for two weeks now. I was close to a number of newsies. Jack, Mush, and David were all really nice to me. So was Bumlets and Crutchy (well, he's nice to everyone). Racetrack was kinda a smart ass, but he taught me how to gamble. Boots, Snipeshooter, and Les tried to 'protect' me on a daily basis. It usually ended up with them coming to me to fix their skinned knees or bloody elbows.

But, the relationships I had with those 9 newsies were nothing compared to my relationship with Snoddy. He was my best friend. We were practically attached at the hip. He was the last one I saw at night, and the first one I saw in the morning. By this time I was already buying my own papes, but Snoddy loved to buy me lunch whenever I would let him.

At times I felt like Snoddy's best friend. And I knew I was his best friend all the time. But other times, I felt like his older sister, or younger sister. One or twice I felt like his mother. But, that was fine for me. It made me feel like he needed me even more. I kept him line.

There was only one newsboy that I couldn't stand. You guessed it. Blink. What a bum! He still treated me horribly, even if I hadn't talked to him in two weeks.

Blink's view

Alley had been a newsie for about two weeks now. I counted the days. I counted the times I hurt her.

There were so many times I tried to talk to her. But, she was always with Snoddy! Always! He was like her secret lover or something.

I hated both of them. I hated Snoddy for taking her away from my reach. And Alley for letting him take her out of my reach.

Getting back to present times, it was still summer and hotter than hell. She was the only one who didn't complain about it.

I had less sleep last night than the night before. I rubbed my eyes. I pulled myself out of bed, threw on some clothes and made my way over to the circulation office.

Alley's view

Snoddy woke me up that morning with a cigarette in his mouth.

"You stressed out or something?" I asked him. I grabbed the cigarette from his mouth.

"Hey," Snoddy said, trying to grab it back.

"No!" I said. "I can't have you smoking!"

"Why not?" Snoddy asked, giving up on getting the cigarette back.

"It's disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"Fine," Snoddy said. "I won't smoke."

"Good," I commented.

**I didn't notice this when I was writing this story, but chapter three turned out kinda short. Obviously, no one is reading this, but I'll keep posting. Please review. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Heather's Father

**I'm just gonna post the rest of this thing, just to have it up there.**

**Chapter 4: Heather's Father**

That day was a tough one. The newsies sold 4 different editions and I was beat.

A number of newsboys were still out selling. But, Mush, Jack, Snoddy, Racetrack, Snoddy, and I were sitting around the unlit fire. (A dozen other newsies were already back too.)

I leaned against Snoddy. He put an arm around my shoulder. We were just friends, but it was nice to know we could hug.

Specs suddenly ran into the lobby. "There some grown man here! He's at the first door," he announced loudly.

"What does he want?" Snoddy asked.

"Said he's looking for his daughter," Specs said. "He said her name was Heather."

My eyes opened wide. "Oh no!" I exclaimed. The boys looked at me. "It's _my _father!"

The boys all started talking at once. Snoddy looked down at me. I glanced at Jack. "I don't want to go home, Jack," I told him.

"Okay," Jack said with a confident nod. "Don't worry. Put your braids up in your hat, and we'll have him out of here at no time." Jack began to walk to the front door. "But, Snoddy get her- I mean, him- hidden."

Snoddy stood up and shoved me behind him. "Great hiding place, Snod," I commented in his ear.

"Shh," he said as I heard the front door open.

"So, sir," I heard Jack ask. "What can we newsboys do for you?"

"I'm looking for my daughter," I heard my father mumble. "Heather."

"He's drunk," I muttered to myself.

"No girls here," Jack said. "I'm sorry."

"Where is she then?"

"Try the dog shelter. It's just a few blocks over. You can't miss it." Jack said. The boys forced a laugh.

"She's here," my father said. "I can smell her." The boys laughed loudly. "Hey, you," my father yelled in my direction.

"Me?" Snoddy asked.

"Yes!" My father yelled. "Move! I want to see who is behind you!"

"But, there's no one behind me," Snoddy argued.

"MOVE!" My father barked.

I thought Snoddy was gonna slide to the right, so I slid to the right. But, Snoddy moved to the left, and I was revealed.

"So," I said slowly. "Hey. How's it going?"

"Take your hat off," he ordered.

I shook my head. "Thank you for your time, sir," Jack said loudly, pushing my father out of the lodge and locking the door behind him.

The boys all turned to face me. "He knows it's me." I said with a shrug.

They all sighed. "We tried," Jack said.

"I know," I said. "But, I don't think he'll find me." There was an awkward silence. "We need to have a talk, Jack Kelly!" I exclaimed. "'Try the Dog Shelter," I quoted him. "What were you thinking?"

He laughed with a clever grin. "I thought he would fall for it!"

I sighed at sat down on the couch. I put my face in my hands. "He was so drunk," I muttered.

Snoddy sat down next to me and began to rub my back. I looked up at him with sad eyes. "I hate him," I told Snoddy.

"What did he do?" Jack asked.

"He was in jail," I said. "For a long time. He left me to stay with my uncle, who was always a drunk." I sighed. "When, he finally got out of jail…he murdered some man, and was once again running from the law. I was left on streets."

Snoddy pulled me into his arms. I leaned against him and closed my eyes.

I woke up hours later. It was just Snoddy and I in the lobby. I looked up at him. He was half asleep. "Sorry, Snoddy," I whispered, sitting up.

"It's okay," Snoddy said absently, pressing me back to his chest.

I sighed. "Thanks," I said. He muttered something back in reply. "You're my best friend, Snoddy," I said to him, I had never told him that before.

"You're me best friend, Alley," he whispered back to me. And, I feel asleep again.

Blink's view

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at Snoddy, as I spotted a sleeping Alley on his chest.

"Shh," Snoddy muttered.

"NO!" I said.

"Shut up!" He shouted at me. "What does it matter to you? You are always so rude to her!"

"I am not!" I argued.

"Then why did she tell me that she hates you?" he asked.

My breath got caught in my throat and I ran up to the roof. I hate both of them even more.

Alley's view

I woke up that morning leaning on Snoddy. I sat up quickly and walked up to the roof. That was the only place I went without Snoddy.

I spotted Blink staring into the distance. I stood next to him. He turned towards me. "Oh," he said. "Just you."

"Just me," I echoed. He said nothing. "Are you mad at me?" I asked him boldly.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I saw you and Snoddy tonight." Blink said.

"I fell asleep on him because I was crying." I said. "Because I told him about my father."

Blink didn't say anything for a few minutes. "You're always with him," he finally spat out.

"He's my best friend," I informed Blink.

"And secret lover?" Blink asked. I shook my head. "You fell asleep on him," Blink exclaimed.

"I was tired! Upset! Crying!" I screamed at Blink. "Snoddy was there when I need him! Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Cause I wanted to be there!" he answered loudly. "I wanted to be the one you needed!"

"Why would I want you there?" I asked him. "So you can ignore me! Brush me off! So you can tell me you don't want anything to do with me again?"

Blink's view

"Why would I want you there?" she asked me. "So you can ignore me! Brush me off! So you can tell me you don't want anything to do with me again?" Her words echoed through my head loudly.

I sighed. "You think I don't want anything to do with you?" I asked quietly.

"You told me so," she reminded me.

I thought for a moment then yelled, "Well, you told me the same thing."

"Then, leave me alone!" She shouted. "Have nothing to do with me!"

"Fine!" I yelled as she stormed away.


	5. Chapter 5: In An Alley

**Chapter 5: In An Alley**

Alley's view

He wanted nothing to do with me. Fine. I wanted nothing to do with him. I walked down the staircase. Snoddy was still asleep on the couch. I knelt in front of him and put a hand on his arm. "Snoddy," I said as I shook his arm. "Wake up."

He groaned. "Why?"

I thought for a moment. "Because I am asking you to."

"That's good enough," he said. He sat up, smiling a suggestive smile. "I prefer being woken up by you than by Kloppman."

I smiled. "You flatter me," I said sarcastically.

He smiled. "Is it time to sell papes?" he asked.

I nodded. "Kloppman is waking the boys up right now."

Snoddy nodded. "Okay." He pulled himself off the couch and cracked his neck. I wrinkled my nose. I hated that sound. "Sorry," he muttered. I nodded.

He walked upstairs to change and I took his place on the couch. The spot where he was laying was still warm. I curled into a ball and fell asleep. "Hey!" I heard Snoddy yell a couple of moments later.  
"What?" I complained.

"You took my spot!"  
"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good," Snoddy commented. The rest of the boys made their way down to the lobby. Snoddy, Mush, Jack, and I left for the circulation office together. We laughed and joked as we made our way towards a long day of heat and papers.

Snoddy, Mush, and I waited in line as Jack did his usually smart ass routine with Mr. Weasel. Snoddy and Mush got their papers before me and I finally walked up to the window. "Fifty papes, please," I said as I started to fidget with the money in my pocket.

"I got it," Blink said as he threw some change on the counter. Weasel handed me fifty papes, but I was still staring at Blink.

"Thanks," I muttered to him.

"I do want something to do with you," Blink whispered in his ear. I nodded and walked away in a haze.

Snoddy looked at me and then to Kid-Blink. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"But is everything okay?" Snoddy asked. I shrugged.

* * *

Snoddy and I walked back to the lodge together that night, like usual. We were walking by the same alley Snoddy found me, when I stopped.

I looked into the dark side-alley and wanted to cry, but I didn't. Snoddy grabbed my hand, and tried to pull me away. "Wait!" I ordered. "It's Oscar and Morris."

Snoddy peered into the alley too. "You're right." Oscar and Morris were slumped over a couple of crates. They were totally knocked out, not dead, but knocked out.

I suddenly laughed. I smiled the rest of the way back to the lodge.

Snoddy led me into the big bunk room where all of the boys were gambling, playing cards, or messing around with dice.

"Why are you so smiley?" Boots asked.

"I just saw Oscar and Morris in the same alley I was found in. Somebody messed them up pretty badly." I announced with a smile. The boys all turned to face Jack, who was sitting on a bottom bunk. And I noticed the big scrap on his chin. I walked over to him and took his face in my hands. "It was you," I said. He nodded. I kissed his forehead and then both of his cheeks. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he said, grabbing me by the waist and turning me so I was sitting next to him. We both suddenly noticed that all the newsies were still staring at us. "Get back to your gabling games!" Jack yelled at his newsies and they cooperated. I leaned my head on Jack's shoulder.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, I walked over to my room. I tried to fall asleep in my clothes, again, but that didn't bother me.

What bothered me was that: Snoddy was my best friend, but Kid Blink thought Snoddy was my secret lover. Jack treated me nicely, but…some part of that made me nervous. And, at the same time, Kid-Blink wanted 'something' to do with me.

I couldn't sleep. I got out of bed, took off my vest and over shirt and walked up to the roof. Blink was up there. "Thanks for buying my papes today," I called out to him.

He turned around. "Well," he started. "I felt bad about my behavior."

"First decent thing you've done," I told him. He didn't say anything. "Sorry," I said. "That was uncalled for."

He nodded. "Can you be honest with me?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you like Jack? As more than a friend, I mean."

I shrugged. "Can you ask another question?"

"Do you like me more than a friend?"

My mouth dropped open. "You just started treating me well. I'm gonna need more time for those types of feelings." His head hung down. "Keep your head up," I ordered. He did. I turned around and went back to my bed. I threw myself back on top of it.

Blink saw every boy I spent time with as one of my love interest. He was so damn difficult.

* * *

The next day, I sold papes with Jack. He was a really good seller. He helped me out a lot. We spent the whole day together.

Around lunchtime I started to look around nervously. "What's wrong?" Jack asked.

I wrung my hands together. "This is the longest I've ever been without Snoddy."

Jack didn't smile; he smirked. "You rely on him completely."

"He's my best friend," I said.

Jack shook his head. "Let's go see Medda."

"Medda?" I asked.

"You'll love her," Jack said. "And we can catch you afternoon show." Jack led me to Medda's 'joint' (as he called it).

Her show consisted of her strutting around, singing some suggestive songs. I wrinkled my nose. Was this how girls were supposed to act? NO! "You want to leave," Jack said. Not a question. I nodded, reluctant to disappoint Jack. "Okay," he said. He grabbed the rest of our papers and we made our way to Tibby's.

* * *

That night I was on the roof with Jack, Race, Bumlets, and Snoddy. We were sitting around a curricular table. I was leaning against Snoddy shoulder. I was tired. Jack sells through the whole day, which means I did too.

We were doing (what else?) gambling. We were playing a card game (one that they hadn't taught me) and Race was beating everyone. I threw my cards on the table. "I'm out," I announced.

Snoddy threw his cards on top of mine. "Me too."

Blink suddenly came crashing on to the roof . "Where's the fire, Kid?" Bumlets asked.

"No fire," Blink said. "But the Warden's here. Doing a check on all the unregistered orphans."

The Race, Blink, Jack, and Snoddy all looked at me. "I'll take her to Brooklyn," Jack said.

"Jack, you can't!" Bumlets exclaimed. "The court ordered that if you missed one of the checks you would be sent to the refuge." Jack snapped his fingers in annoyance.

"I'll take her," Snoddy said.

Blink took my hand and pulled me out of the chair. "No, I'll take her. You stay, Snoddy. Tell the warden that I went to the Queens. Don't tell him I went to Brooklyn and don't tell him I took Alleyway with me."

"Why do I have to go to Brooklyn?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Blink said.

Snoddy took my other hand and kissed it. "I'll see you," he said.

"But, when?" I asked. "You take me!"

Snoddy shook his head. "I can't."

Jack nodded. "You'll like Brooklyn. Spot's not all that bad."

"Spot?" I asked. "Who's Spot?"

"You'll find out," Race said.

"You better get going," Bumlets commented casually. "It's getting dark."

"Higgins!" I exclaimed. "Tell me what is going on!"

"I said I'd tell you!" Blink reminded me. I ignored him. "Let's go," he said. He led me down the fire escape.

"Blink, tell me what's happening!" I demanded.

Blink took my hand, but I pulled it back. "The warden is here to do a check for unregistered orphans," he told me.

"But, I'm not an orphan," I said.

"Yes, but we told Weasel that you were," Blink informed me.

"Why?"

"That way, if your father comes to take you back you can testify saying he isn't your father." Blink explained. We continued walking towards Brooklyn. It was cold for a summer night.

"But, you said that Weasel thinks I'm an orphan. So, aren't I registered then?" I asked.

"In the circulation office, yes. But, you aren't registered at City Hall." Blink answered.

"Why do I have to be registered with City Hall?" I asked. "What's the point?"

"You can get housing or something, if your father comes after you," Blink said with a shrug.

I nodded. "Okay." We walked in silence for a couple minutes. "But, who's Spot," I asked finally.

"The leader of the Brooklyn newsboys," Blink said. "You can't sell papes in Brooklyn without his permission. Even Higgins has to have his approval to sell there."

I nodded. "So, he's like Brooklyn's Jack Kelly."

"Kinda," Kid said. "Except Spot makes Cowboy look like an angel."

"So he's dangerous," I asked.

Kid-Blink laughed sarcastically. Then, smiled at me. He has a cute smile and an adorable laugh. I began to wonder why I ever hated him.

A while later, we were in Brooklyn. "Where do the newsies live?" I asked.

"Near the dock," Kid Blink said. He led me towards the dock. We were there in no more than 10 minutes.

"Where do they sleep?" I asked.

"In this warehouse," He answered. He walked past a pile of crates to the large door of the warehouse. He knocked on it. Nobody answered. "Spot," he yelled. Still no answer. He tried the door. It was locked. "They locked us out," he admitted finally. "Do you mind sleeping outside?"

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter to me," I said. I laid down on a row of crates and Blink leaned against them. I slipped out of my vest and placed it under my head.

I was tired from selling papes all day and then walking to Brooklyn. I hugged my over-shirt to my cold body and tried to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Brooklyn

**I got my first review yesterday. It made me smile.  
I took their advice and lowered my rating. :) **

**Thank you all for reading. This story has 50 hits now. :)**

**Chapter 6: Brooklyn**

Blink's view

I leaned against the crates she was laying on, afraid of getting too close. I didn't want to scare Alleyway off. I didn't want to lose the small relationship I had with her. I stared into the dark, night sky. I was glad I had grabbed my jacket before I had run up the stairs to get Alleyway.

Speaking of Alleyway, I heard her fall asleep behind me. I continued to gaze into the night sky. Suddenly, I heard her shivering. Her teeth were clacking together. I was afraid she was cold.

I sat up and leaned over her. I put a cold hand on her warm face. "Alleyway. Alleyway," I said.

She woke up. Well, not really. Her eyes were only half open and she still seemed deep in the sleep she needed.

"Snoddy?" She asked.

I resisted the urge to slap whatever dream she was having about Snoddy right out of her head. My face fell and I sighed. "No. It's Blink." I said. "Kid-Blink."

She smiled and muttered, "Blink," as she tried to snuggle deeper into her over-shirt.

I smiled and resisted the urge to kiss her right there. "Are you cold?" I asked, but she was already asleep again.

I sighed. I took off my jacket and my over-shirt and laid them both on top of her.

She absent-mindedly and sleepily pulled them closer to her. I smiled in delight. I touched her hair tenderly.

Alley's view

I woke up around sunrise the next morning. Blink's jacket and over-shirt were pulled around me and I found that I had gripped them tightly to myself in my sleep. I smiled. Why was he acting so sweet?

Suddenly a teenage boy appeared in front of me. He was wearing a key around his neck. But, what scared me is that he was carrying a cane and holding a slingshot.

I placed a hand on Blink's shoulder. "Blink!" I whispered. "Wake up!" He didn't. I crouched down to his ear and whispered. "Kid! Get up!" He did.

"Hey, Spot," he said, greeting the fierce and intimidating boy in front of us.

"Blink," Spot said emotionless.

"Listen," Kid said. "We need a place to stay."

"I only have one open bunk," Spot said meaningfully.

I sighed. "My brother still here?" Blink asked curiously. I didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"Rust?" Spot asked. "He's still here."

"Mmm," Blink muttered, and then got back to the bunk problem. "We'll share the bunk," he suggested.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No," Spot said, even-temperedly. "Jack sent word when Alley-Girl first became a newsie. Saying that if any of you boys tried to go anywhere with her any of us leaders had permission to soak the bum."

Blink sighed. "Give her the bunk. I'll take the floor."

"No," I argued. "You take the bunk. I'll take the floor."

"I'm giving you the bunk." Blink insisted.

"No," I said. "I'll take the floor."

Spot rolled his eyes with a smirk. "You two can have the bunk and the floor. Okay? But, you deal with the sleeping arrangements."

"Thanks, Spot," Blink said. Then, turned towards me to say, "You take the floor."

"No, you take the floor!" I insisted. I suddenly realized what I said and slapped my forehead. "Ug! I'll take the floor!"

"Too late. You said I could take the floor." Blink said with a smile, turning away from me. I slipped off the crates I had been sleeping on. I handed Blink his shirt and coat. He took the shirt, but handed me back the coat. I smiled and sat next to him.

"How long do we stay here?" I asked.

He smiled and put an arm around my shoulder. "What? You don't like it here?"

I put a hand on his chest and whispered in his hear, "Spot is scary!"

Kid Blink nodded and pulled me close to him. I smiled. He wasn't all that bad. He was able to show me just as much, if not more, love as the others were able to.

"What did I tell you, Blink!" Spot's voice suddenly rang out around us.

Kid-Blink and I pulled apart suddenly.

Blink's view

Damn Spot. I was close to her for that one moment. It would have been easier to make her mine if we were back in Manhattan.

I sighed. "What's wrong?" She asked. I smiled and replied, "Nothing."

She bit her lip. "Are we selling papes today," she asked. I shook my head. "Why not?" She asked.

"In case the bulls are looking for you or us," I answered.

"They would come after us?" She asked quietly with wide eyes.

My heart began to beat quickly. There was an us! I just calmly shrugged. "If someone spilled the beans. And, if someone did, it was probably Crutchy. You know what I mean, Alleyway?"

Alleyway laughed. "Why do you call me Alleyway?"

My face fell. "You don't like it," I asked.

She smiled and shrugged. "It's fine. I love it." She rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep with no warning. She was good at that.


	7. Chapter 7: Blink Uses Old PickUp Lines

**Do you know what amazing? The fact that I have about 140 hits on this story and three whole reviews. Not to mention, I was added to elleestJenn's alert list! So cool! Smartest thing I've evah done, yee heard, changin' dat dere ratin'. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Chapter 7: In which Blink uses old pick-up lines**

Alley's view

I woke up in a bunk. Blink was on the floor next to me. He must have carried me in. I smiled.

The last thing I remembered was telling him I liked being called 'Alleyway'. What a lie. I only liked it because he called me 'Alleyway'.

I peered down on Blink. He was sleeping on his back. I touched his nose with my index finger. He was a heavy sleeper. I watched him sleep for a few moments. He woke up suddenly. He saw me and smiled. "I like waking up to you rather than to

Kloppman."

Where had I heard that before? I though for a moment, hen remembered that Snoddy had told me the same thing. It was on the tip of my tongue to say _"I like waking up to you rather than Snoddy." _It really was. But, I figured that I shouldn't lie. So, I just smiled and brushed my fingers against his muscles.

Blink's view

She smiled and brushed her fingers against my shoulder. I suddenly heard footsteps in the doorway of the bunkroom. Alleyway and I both looked up to see who it was. Spot. Good ole Spot. Here to make my goal of getting Alleyway even harder.

"You know, Blink," Spot said, slowly walking towards us. "I should turn you into to Jackie Boy right now."

I heard Alleyway swallow hard. I took her hand in mine, resisting the urge to laugh at her innocence.

"Then what would you do, Spot?" I asked with a smirk.

"Then," Spot said, "I would soak ya." He paused. "With Jackie's permission, of course."

I laughed sarcastically. "But, you aren't gonna do that. Are you, Spot?"

He smirked. "Probably not." I looked at Alleyway to see a smile on her face. "Unless, of course," Spot continued. "Alley-Girl here wants me too."

She laughed lightly. "Are you a big softy, Spot?" She asked.

And Spot Conlon smiled. He really smiled. That was no smirk on his face.

I looked up at Alleyway. She was the only one I have ever meant who could put a real smile on Spot's face.

I looked back at Spot. Did I have more competition for Alleyway's heart?

Spot's View

Alley-Girl was a cute gal. With long light brown hair and bright blue eyes that twinkled when she smiled or laughed. Her nose wrinkled when she was nervous, scared, or happy.

But, one look at Blink when he was with her and you knew he wanted her so badly.

We newsies have no problem stealing our friend's cigars, but our friend's girls are another story.

I had no intention of taking Alley-Girl from Blink.

Alley's view

I meant Rust later that day. He's Blink's older brother. He looked like Blink too, only about two or three years older. His voice was a little deeper than Blink's too.

"I'm Rust," he introduced himself.

"I'm Alley," I said, doing the spit shake with him.

"You gonna be staying here?" He asked.

I shrugged with a smile. "I guess so." Rust smiled.

Blink's view

Why did my brother keep smiling at her?

Rust's view

"Do you smoke?" Alley asked me.

"Do I smell like it?" I asked.

She wrinkled her nose and nodded. "You smell like an ashtray. You must smoke like a chimney."

"Is that bad?" I asked.

She shrugged. "As long as you don't drink."

My face fell. "I drink, too." Her nose wrinkled.

Blink's view

She wrinkled her nose again. At my brother. And I had to resist the urge to kiss her right there.

My brother was resisting the same urge. I could tell by the look in his eyes.

Rust's view

I could see my brother wanted Alley. Any person with eyesight and half a brain could tell that my brother wanted Alley. And, for that reason and that reason only, I didn't want Alley.

Blink's view

"What are we gonna do today?" Alleyway asked as we sat outside, watching the other newsies swim.

"Do you know how to swim?" I asked.

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't like water."

"Do you trust me enough to let me teach ya?" I asked.

She hesitated. "Is that a trick question," She asked.

But, I was already taking off my over clothes. She followed my lead. She took of my jacket, her vest, and her over shirt. Finally, she took off her loose slacks. I tried not to stare at her curves through her tight shorts and over-shirt. I shook my daydreams out of my head.

She followed me down the rope ladder into the water. "Blink, I'm not sure I want to do this," She told me suddenly.

"I'll help ya," I promised. She nodded and swallowed hard. She took a final step off the ladder and I pulled her through the water into my arms.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded unsurely. I could feel her shivering in the cold water. "Would you tell me why you don't like water?"

She suddenly snapped to reality. "Oh, God, Blink, I have to get out of here."

"Wait," I said calmly. "Just tell me."

"I don't like to talk about it," She said.

"Just stay in with me," I compromised. "And you don't have to tell me."

She nodded and put her head on my shoulder. I supported her silently.

"Can I tell you why I don't like water?" She asked suddenly.

I nodded, hiding my curiosity. "Sure."

"I watched my twin sister drown at this very dock," she told me quickly.

I wasn't sure I heard right. "Your twin sister?" I asked. She nodded. I moved my arms closer to her waist and she began to struggle.

"I want to get out," she said simply. I let her go and she climbed up the rope ladder.

Spot's view

Blink wanted Alley-Girl. I didn't want Alley-Girl. Rust didn't want Alley-Girl. But, Blink thought that both Rust and I wanted Alley-Girl.

"Blink," I said walking over towards the dock. Blink was just watching Alley-Girl climb up the rope. "Get up here," I ordered. "You too, Rust." The two brothers climbed out of the river.

"What's happenin', Spot," Rust asked.

I ignored him and turned to Blink. "Neither of us wants Alley-Girl," I said. "You can have her."

Blink blinked in surprise and turned towards his brother, who nodded. "What are you talking about?" Blink asked. "I don't want Alleyway."

Rust snorted. "That's a lie if I've heard one."

Blink shook his head and walked away. Towards Alleyway.


	8. Chapter 8: Blue Lips

**I took in the advice I was given to add more description and less dailogue, and this is what I cranked out. It gets a little confusing with all the different POV's. But I hope you can keep up. Thanks for reviewing/reading!**

***Sorry it's been a few days. I was swamped with end of the year STUFF. I'm back now and ready to finish this sucker up! :)***

**Chapter 8: Blue Lips**

Blink's view

Spot always got straight to the point. He never beat around the bush. So what if I did want Alleyway? Which I do! But, what does it matter?

I walked over to a shivering Alleyway. "Everything okay?" She asked.

I smiled with a nod and pulled her up. I led her to the edge of the dock wordlessly. We stood at the edge. "Your lips are blue," I told her with a wide grin.

Her hand flew to her lips self-cautiously. I laughed and moved her hand from her lips.

I had the reoccurring urge to kiss her. The same one I had last night and this afternoon. I could have fought it, like I had done before, but this one was stronger. I placed one hand on her back and the other on her shoulder. I pulled her close and pressed our lips together.

"Blue lips are kissable," I concluded when we pulled apart moments later.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and laughed.

Alley's view

"Everything okay?" I asked Blink as I shivered. That dock water was cold.

He nodded and led me to the edge of the dock in silence. "Your lips are blue," he informed me. My hand flew to my mouth in self-consciousness. Was he trying to embarrass me? He moved my hand.

He looked at me with a half-smile on his face for a moment. Then he suddenly put on hand on my back and the other on my shoulder. Before I knew it, we were kissing.

We pulled apart a moment later. "Blue lips are kissable," he announced.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and laughed.

Rust's view

I saw my brother lead Alley towards the edge of the dock. She followed. I was swimming a couple of yards away, but I couldn't hear what they were saying over the sound of the other newsies. Tape swam over to me and asked me a question I didn't really care about. I nodded to get rid of him. He left and I turned back towards my brother, Blink, and Alley.

They were kissing. My eyes widened. I resisted the urge to yell something like _''Bout time, Blink!' _Or something else that would embarrass him.

'Cause I wanted that moment to be special for my little baby brother. And, I figured Spot would want to embarrass Blink.

Spot's view

Blink led her to the edge of the dock. I was too far away to hear but I had a perfect view. He said something that seemed to embarrass her.

She began to shy away, but he pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed back. I rolled my eyes. And he had said he didn't want her.

When they pulled apart Blink said something that must have been clever because Alley-Girl laughed. I rolled my eyes again.

Alley's view

That evening I stayed outside with Blink until the sunset. "When can we go back to Manhattan?" I asked.

Blink pursed his lips together; twisting them towards the right side of his face and then flattened his face. "Them boys will send words when they's ready for us."

"How long will that be?" I asked.

"I ain't got all the answers, girly," he said playfully. I leaned against him. He pulled an arm around my shoulder.

"I miss Snoddy," I said dully. He sighed. "But, I'm glad I'm here with you," I added.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

Blink's view

I smiled and kissed her forehead for the 9th time that day. Yes, I was counting.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes and I was surprised to find that she had fallen asleep with no warning again. She really was good at that. I somehow managed to carry her into the bunk room.

"Snoddy?" She asked tiredly as I tried to open the door with my foot.

"No." I said. Second time she's done that to me. "It's Blink."

"Blink," she echoed. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep," I told her.

She groaned. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I told her, finally managing to open the warehouse door with my foot.

She threw her arms around me and I grinned. Moments later, I placed her in the empty bunk and sat down next to her for a moment.

I was tired, not from carrying her in; she was a feather. I wanted to lay down next to her and fall asleep with her breathing next to me, but I figured that was pushing it.

I gently brushed a single strand of hair out of Alleyways face and kissed her cheek lightly. I moved to lay on the floor but she grabbed my bicep. "Blink," she muttered. She pulled on my arm and I followed her pull. I laid down next to her and she curved into my body happily. I smiled.

Snoddy's view

Alley had been gone for over twenty-four hours now. It's hard to be separated from you best friend.

"When you think they coming back, Race?" I asked Higgins as I played cards with him on the roof. He knew I was talking about Al and Blink.

He shrugged. "Royal Flush," he announced. "What have you got?"

I sighed and place my hand on the table. "Just a couple of three's and a two."

He laughed and collected his money.

I stood up and walked to edge of the rooftop. I placed my hands on the edge and gazed in the direction of Brooklyn.

"Stop worrying, Snod," Race told me. "She's with Blink."

"But, she hates Blink," I argued. "I should never have let him take her. I should have taken her."

"Listen, Snoddy," Race said. "It's nice and all that you got yourself twisted in a knot because you're all worried about your best friend. But, I am more than sure she is fine."

I shook my head. "I'm going out to Brooklyn."

"Are you crazy!?" Racetrack exploded. "It's too late." I sighed. Of course I knew it was too late to go out to Brooklyn. "She'll be fine," Race insisted again.

"I'm trusting you, Higgins," I said, taking off my cap and running my hands through my hair. "Against my better judgment, I'm trusting you, Higgins."

Alley's view

I had been in Brooklyn for a week.

I had figured a few things out:

Spot really is a big softy

Snoddy is an extremely miss-able guy

It's super hard to be separated from your best friend

Blink's a good kisser (we only kissed a few times, though)

Rust is nosy

And I missed the Manhattan newsies

I had just gotten out of the dock (Blink had taught me how to swim really well) when I first spotted David Jacobs and Boots.

"Boots!" I exclaimed. "Davey! How's it going boys?!"

"Hey, Alley," David said.

"Long time no see," Boots exclaimed. I crouched down in front of him.

"You growin', Boots?" I asked.

He scrunched up his face. "Naw. My clothes just shrinkin'."

I laughed and he gave me a one-armed hug. And stood up and gave me attention to David. "Dave?" I asked.

"Alley?" He asked mischievously. I laughed and he gave me a hug. He kissed me on the cheek.

"So, how's everything in 'Hattan, kids?" I asked.

"Okay," Boots said as Kid-Blink came into view. He was climbing up the rope ladder. "Kid-Blink!" Boots exclaimed. "You have to come back to the lodging house. Kloppman's doin' our annual physicals."

Blink sighed. "Do I get to go back to Manhattan?" I asked hopefully with a wide smile.

David shook his head slowly. And Boots exclaimed, "Them Bulls are still after you."

"Really?" I asked. Boots nodded. "I have to go back," I exclaimed. "I miss Snoddy."

"Hey, Spot!" Boots called up to the boy in the tower. "I got a couple of real good shooters here!" Boots ran up to prove his worth to the Brooklyn leader.

"I'll go get my stuff," Blink said to David before he ran into the warehouse.

David turned towards me. "Snoddy misses you," he said. I shook my head, not really caring, just wanting to see Snoddy. "He really does. He has the hardest time selling papes without his partner."

"Take me back to him!" I exclaimed. David shook his head. "PLEASE!"

"I can't!" David said. "Jack said-"

"I don't care what Jack said!" I snapped. "Snoddy's my best friend!"  
David put his foot down. (Not literally) "I'm doing what's best for you!"

"What's best for me is to go back to Snoddy!" I argued.

"Jack said he would soak me if I put you in danger by bringing you back to Manhattan!" David exclaimed.

I sighed. I was defeated. I knew I was. Blink exited the warehouse and stood next to me. Boots came over a moment later. "Blink," I said, turning towards him. "Don't ya think I should go back to see Snoddy?"

Blink processed for a few short moments. "If the Bulls are still lookin' for you, you need to stay in Brooklyn."

My jaw dropped open. "Blink…" I whispered. I had gotten really close to Blink through the past week. I wasn't quite his girl yet.

He shrugged. "Sorry." I rolled my eyes. It didn't take a genius to know that Blink didn't give a damn.

Blink's view

"Alleyway," I tried assure her. "I don't want to leave you here. You have to understand."

She shook her head and took my hand. "When do I get to go back?"

"I'll come and get you," I told her. "Soon."

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise," I said shaking my head in disbelief that she didn't trust me.

"Soon?" She asked. "Like you said, soon?"

"Yes." I shortly.

"Fine," she said.

I kissed her cheek and then her mouth. "Bye."

She shook her head and turned away. But, I heard a faint, "Bye."

I turned towards Davey. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9: Still In Brooklyn

**:( I feel kinda sad. I only have two more chapter left, and the last one is rather short. I'll wait a few days to post it though. **

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart if you have read or reviewed this story. It means so much more than you could possibly understand to me!**

**Chapter 9: Still in Brooklyn**

Alley's view

They left. David and Boots. And Blink. Blink left me. I would have killed to be able to go back to Snoddy. I wanted to see Snoddy, even if it meant never seeing Blink again.

I sighed. Sunset came and I feel asleep in my new bunk.

Snoddy's view

"Where is she?" I yelled at David when the three of them entered the lodge house.

"I left her back in Brooklyn," David said.

"You 'left' her?" I spat out. "How could you just leave her?"

"Well-"

"In Brooklyn!" I spat.

"Snoddy," Jack said. "She's with Spot."

"She doesn't know Spot!" I yelled.

"She doesn't need you!" Blink shouted back.

I screamed, out of pure anger. "Without me she would be dead in that alley!" Blink opened his mouth to argue. "Think before you say stupid things, Blink!!"

I bolted towards the roof. I needed Al.

* * *

Alley's view

I had been in Brooklyn for 4 months. The hot summer day had melted into cool fall evenings and then into colder, practically winter days.

Let's not beat around the bush: I missed Snoddy. I missed all the Manhattan newsboys. The Brooklyn newsies, while just as cute, were not as loud and goofy and loving as the boys back in Manhattan.

By, the second week I was having sleeping problems. I would wake up in the middle of the night sweating and screaming. The boys and Spot decided to move me in the bunk between Rust and Tape. They thought that would solve things.

It didn't. I kept waking up. There were nights when I would sit on the bunk, holding my knees to my chest and gently rocking back and forth, back and forth.

Spot, Tape, and Rust all tried to find out what the dreams were about. I wouldn't tell them that some of them involved the Delancey's hurting me, other's involved Snoddy not finding me and leaving me to die in the alley, others involved Snoddy dying.

I was kind of okay for the first three weeks. I sold papers. It was no big deal. But, I could already feel the aching feeling in my gut.

Then, one day, I walked to the office and turned back around. I told Spot that I couldn't sell papers that day. I went to the warehouse and fell asleep.

I sold papers for a week after that. But, it was so hard. I sold with Spot, or Tape, or Rust. And, they usually ended up selling more than half of my last papers for me.

I figured I was doing them all a favor when I stopped selling papers. I stayed at the warehouse. I swam sometimes, but mostly I didn't want to do anything but go back to Manhattan. The newsboys kept telling me to be patient, that Blink promised he was coming, and that meant he would.

I wisely kept my mouth shut about most things.

A week after I stopped selling, Spot told me I was moving.

"Back to Manhattan?" I asked.

"No," Spot said. I was moving into his room. I slept on the other bunk on the opposite side of his bunk. I told him that he didn't need to do that, and that I didn't want to wake him up all the time. That I was gonna be too high maintenance. He insisted. That night I woke up crying, sweating, and screaming. The dream had involved the Delancey's killing Snoddy and Race. I woke up panting and Spot walked over to me. He helped me sit up and began to rub my back. I began to rock slowly. Back and forth, back and forth. "Stop it," Spot grumbled, still half asleep. I shook my head and continued to rock. Finally, Spot took me in his arms and forced me to lay down. I struggled and tried to keep rocking. "Don't bother to fight," Spot mumbled wisely as he pressed his face into my shoulder. I suddenly stiffened my body. I felt like a rock. I woke up that morning, not screaming or crying. Spot was holding me still.

The only time I would wake up without screaming or crying was when Spot was holding me. When I would wake up, Spot would sheepishly and tiredly say, "You was crying" or "you was panting".

I didn't like Spot like that. But, he was sweet and the only thing that could put me to sleep.

Snoddy's view

I wanted Al to come back to Manhattan. I missed my selling partner. The women tend to buy from you more if you're with a girl, makes them think you got a sister/wife/child/girl to support too.

That wasn't the only reason I wanted her to come back. Those Brooklyn newsies, they got a rep for being rough with the girls. If any of them touched a hair on her head, I would…

I tried every day to go back to get her, every day. But, Blink would say, "No. Don't bother. I'm going tomorrow" or "I'm going the day after tomorrow. Be patient."

He never went. I pushed him to go; I offered to go for him. He brushed me off, insisted that he would do it.

I needed her to come home.

She needed to come home.

Blink's view

I told the boys I would get Alleyway tomorrow. I told them that every day.

I didn't want to get Alleyway, because it would be harder to say good-bye the second time. I was a coward. I would have to see her again and I didn't want her to hate me.

Spot's view

Alley-Girl needed to go home. She needed to see Snoddy. She was so depressed- couldn't sell papes. She barley ate a thing- half a cup of a coffee and a piece of bread a day. I begged her to eat more. She couldn't sleep. I would hold her long into the night, trying to calm her down for her to sleep long enough. Sometimes it would work and she would sleep. But, rarely it didn't work and she would spend the whole night crying into my chest. I never let go of her. Not once.

Jack Kelly's view

Blink and Snoddy didn't talk anymore. I told them to just go get the girl, but they never did.

None of them bums ever listen to me.

And they call me their leader.

Alley's view

"Heard it's your birthday," Spot said simply as he stood in front of me. I continued to hug my legs to my body as I nodded dimly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. I took it from him and looked at it. I handed it back and shook my head sadly.

Spot sighed and sat next to me. He placed a warm hand on my back. "If I could give you anything for your birthday, what would you want," he asked softly.

"I would want to go back to Manhattan," I said. "And see Snoddy."

Spot nodded dimly. "I think I can arrange that." He crossed the room and exited.

I stood up and walked over to the window seat. I hugged my legs to my body, pressing my knees to my chest.

"Al?" I heard a familiar, missed voice say a moment later.

I turned around and a huge smile crossed my face. "Snoddy!" I exclaimed, seeing the familiar, cute boy for the first time in so long. I crossed the room and embraced him with a tight hug. He hugged back. His warm body felt long needed.

"I missed you," Snoddy admitted shyly, as he glanced at my smiling face. I nodded and told him I missed him to.

Spot suddenly appeared, leaning against the doorframe. "First time I've seen that smile in months," he commented, smiling at the sight of me finally happy. "Take her home, Snod," he said. Snoddy nodded. "But, let me talk to you first."

"Okay," Snoddy said. "Get your stuff together, Al, while I talk to Spot." I nodded.

Snoddy entered back into the room a few moments later. His expression was tougher and rough around the edges. "Al." he said, obviously disappointed. "Spot just told me-"

I sighed. "Spot just told you that I haven't been sleeping, eating, talking, or selling papes. Right?"

Snoddy nodded and took me in his arms firmly. "Why?"

"I'm not happy here."

"Come back to Manhattan."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

**Be beautiful: READ/REVIEW!**

**BTW: Be VERY beautiful like lightair50, who added this story to their favorite's list! :) **


	10. Chapter 10: Back in 'Hattan

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I've only got one chapter left! So review, review, review!**

**And, also, I want to thank everyone who added me to their favorite/alerts list! That is so cool! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10: Back in 'Hattan**

I left with Snoddy about an hour later. I thanked Spot and he told me to visit. I said I would.

Snoddy and I walked back to the Lodge house. I was greeted by a group of familiar, cute, loving, happy newsboys.

"You grown?" I asked Boots, as I crouched down in front of him.

He nodded proudly. "Almost as tall as Snipeshooter!" He bragged.

"Almost," Snipeshooter, his best friend, reminded him.

"I'm still taller than both of you!" Les reminded them. I kissed all three of them on the forehead.  
"She kissed me," the three of them whispered together, awe-struck.

The newsies and I laughed at their innocence.

I moved on to David. "If I kiss you," I asked. "Are you gonna have the same reaction?"

He nodded shyly. "Probably." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He crouched next the three young boys and whispered, "She kissed me."

I smiled and laughed.

Blink's view

I spotted Alleyway on the other side of the room. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face me and I immediately kissed her fondly on the mouth. She shrugged me off.

"Stop!" She muttered as she brushed me off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Four months." She said coldly. "You left me for four months."

"I was gonna go get you tomorrow." I said quickly.

"You said you would be back to get me SOON." She said, not able to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I did not," I argued.

"Yes! You did!" Boots said.

"Yeah," Dave said. "You promised her that you would get her soon."

I shot them looks that could kill.

"See," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," I said.

And she turned her back on me.

Jack Kelly's view

Alley turned her back on Blink, trying to hide her bruised feelings with a false smile.

Blink had told me how close the two of them had become during their week in Brooklyn. And, seeing by the hurt look on her face, I didn't doubt it.

Snoddy's view

Alley sighed and asked, "Can I sleep in the bunk room from now on?" Jack shot her a questioning look. "Get your mind out of the gutter, boy!" She exclaimed. "It's just I slept with the newsboys' room, and then in Spot's room, in Brooklyn. And, I don't be alone if the-" She cut herself off.

"If what?" I asked, my fingers brushing her back tenderly.

"I'll tell you later," She said, looking me straight in the eye. I nodded, believing her.

"Sure," Jack said. "You can stay in the bunk room. There's an extra bunk between Blink and Snoddy. It can be yours."

She nodded her thanks. She suddenly yawned. "I'm gonna get washed up." She hugged most of the boys again. "It's so nice to be back."

She ran upstairs to the washroom and I waited a good 45 seconds before chasing after her.

I found her in the washroom, her face wet. I handed her the towel and said, "You had something to tell me?" She nodded as she wiped her face. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing," She answered quickly.

"There was something," I argued. "Why aren't you sleeping at night?"

"Dreams," she said simply.

"What dreams?" I asked.

"The ones about the Delancy's. Or you not finding me. Or you dying. Or you and Higgins dying." She answered, emotionlessly.

I watched her face. "Why didn't you tell Spot to bring you home?" I asked.

"I didn't want to require anymore maintenance. I was just another useless pain in his side." She answered.

I took her hand. She sighed. "What about Blink?" I asked.

"I'm mad at him," she said.

"Talk to him." I said. "Give him a chance."

"He had four months worth of chances."

"Maybe you should find out why he didn't use them," I suggested.

"Okay." She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11: 4 Months of Chances

***Smile* So, this is it, kids. My last chapter. :) I want to thank everyone who's read/reviewed! Or added me to their alert/favorite story/favorite auther lists! That all means so much to me! I love it. **

**I know that uploading my chapters only 15 or so hours apart keeps me from getting the reviews and lots of hits that I want, but I also know that it pleases the reader. I also hate having to wait weeks for a new chapter. That's why I prewrite my stories before I post them.**

**Chapter 11: 4 Months of Chances**

Blink's view

I spotted Alleyway sitting in front of the warm fire with a couple of the boys.

She glanced at me suddenly. I expected her to ignore me, but she excused herself form the group of boys and walked towards me.

"Why?" She asked. "Why didn't you come back for me sooner?"

"I was afraid you didn't want to see me." I said.

"I did want to see you," Back-Alley confirmed.

I took her hand. She let me.

"I was afraid that if I had to leave you again, I wouldn't be able to." I admitted.

"I'm back now." She said. "What are you gonna do about all those fear that kept you from coming to get me?"

I smiled and led her up the stairs and onto the roof. It was cold.

"Did I say I was sorry?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine," she said, but I knew it wasn't.

I noticed she wasn't wearing a jacket or any warm clothes.

She stared in the direction of Brooklyn. "The bridge is great in winter." She said, just making small talk.

I nodded. She walked away, towards the door that led back into the building.

"Wait!" I called to her.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry." I said again, begging for her to forgive me.

"You already said that." She said.

"I know."

"So?" She said, shrugging. "What do you want to do about it?"

I couldn't help but to see that her eyes were dead. I would have done anything to bring life back to those blue eyes. I walked over to her and took her hands. She didn't refuse, but continued to glance at me impatiently. I let her hands go and placed my hands on her back, pulling her close. She wriggled out of my grip.

I tried again. Placing a hand on her lower back, I pulled her close and kissed her on the mouth. She pulled apart and swallowed hard. I noticed her eyes seemed to shine a little brighter.

She shook her head slowly. "I don't want do this," she said slowly. "I don't want you to leave me again."

"I won't." I said, dead serious.

"I don't want to take the risk in trusting you." She said, her face sullen.

"Give me a chance." I said.

"I gave you four months of them!" She exclaimed.

"Then we have a lot of time to make up for." I said, smiling.

She gave in. She smiled back.

I placed a hand on her lower back again and kissed her deeply. She kissed back this time.

I had four months of time to make up for. And I wasn't leaving her side until they were made up for.

Alley's View

I didn't really want to give into Blink's ways; I didn't think he deserved that type of satisfaction. But I found myself falling into his embrace and comfort.

He had done me wrong, but so had plenty of other boys.

"Then we have a lot of time to make up for," he told me playfully.

Against my better judgment, I smiled. I gave in.

He kissed me deeply and I tried to focus on not letting go of my judgment.

"Do you trust me," he whispered into my ear softly.

I nodded. "More than I should."

Blink and I were good together. It was time to embrace that.

**Well, that's it, guys. I want to thank you guys again for reading.**

**I have a new story written about David and Bumlet's sister. So, review and let me know if you're interested. This one's short, only 7 chapter. But, I'm really excited for you guys to read it. **

**Also, I know this is kinda a cliff ending. But keeping in mind I had to change it a bit so I could lower the rating. BTW, I'm writing a sequel for this story. And it's come along pretty well. KEEP YOUR EYES OUT FOR IT!**

**Please review on this last chapter!**

**-Stay beautiful-**

**-Brooklyn-**


End file.
